Stachenscarfen
Stachenscarfen, often called Stachen, is a recurring character in the ''Professor Layton'' series. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Stachenscarfen also makes a cameo appearence in ''Eternal Diva where he walks past Janice in a flashback as Janice tells Professor Layton and Luke about how Melina visited her in the body of a seven year old girl. ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village Stachenscarfen's first appearence for players is in ''Curious Village, where he is an apparent resident of St. Mystere. He has few outstanding qualities in this game, generally hanging around the front of the inn towards the beginning of the game. Whilst in front of the inn, he gives Layton and Luke useful tips about hint coins. He later appears in the sewers of St. Mystere on the left path near the exit. He, like other residents of St. Mystere, gives Layton and Luke a few puzzles and information regarding the village and its secrets. Apparently, he, unlike the other residents of St. Mystere, is not a robot. He appears in every other installment of the Professor Layton series thus far. It is also possible that he is a robot who chose to leave St. Mystere, although he also appears in the prequels . ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box Stachen also appears shortly in ''Diabolical Box. Here, he is one of the twenty-six people Layton and Luke find in Folsense to give a cup of tea to. He then explains what a cup of tea can do for people in need, urging Layton and Luke to find others in Folsense and give them tea. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future He then later makes an appearance in ''Unwound Future, helping with one of the minigames. He is first found on the way to the clock shop in the beginning of the game. There he is "outraged" when he finds out that Layton and Luke already know about hint coins and picarats, because he had told the pair about them in the first game. Stachenscarfen gives a puzzle to Layton and Luke when they come to back to the present later on in the game. His third appearence in the game is when Layton and Luke go back to Future London. He is on Midland Road, where he gives Luke's parrot a delivery request. He also informs them of what delivering things for people can do for them. Then he remains in front of Anita's café for the rest of the game. Puzzles Stachenscarfen, appearing in every edition of the Professor Layton series, has given Layton and Luke multiple puzzles on their adventures. In Curious Village, Stachen gives them the puzzles "Five-Card Shuffle" and "The Lazy Guard". In the second game, he does not give any puzzles, but he does stop by to drink some tea. In the third game he gives the puzzle "Find the Clock Tower". Profile Curious Village '#04, Stachen: Ah, yes, the mysterious Mr. Stachenscarfen. In a town full of mysteries, few stand out as class-A enigmas the way this mustached man does. Where did he come from? And where is he going? That, no one can say. Diabolical Box Stachenscarfen: Why, it's our old friend Mr. Stachenscarfen. Where'd he come from? He has a strange habit of suddenly appearing, only to vanish moments later. Where he'll show up tomorrow is as much a mystery as his identity. Unwound Future #74, Stachen: Why, it's our old friend Mr. Stachenscarfen! Though it's a pleasure to see him again, it seems that both his origins and motivations are just as shrouded in mystery as ever. London Life Stachenscarfen: A man of mystery in a city full of them. Images Stachenscarfen.png|Profile in Curious Village PL2Profile70.png|Profile in Diabolical Box PL3Profile74.png|Profile in Unwound Future Trivia * In Diabolical Box, his tea of choice is the Citrus Classic. * He appears in Unwound Future, trying to tell Layton and Luke about hint coins, but is upstaged by Florence. Later, he attempts telling them about picarats, but is yet again beaten. Finally, he mysteriously manages to follow the two to the "future", where he asks Luke's parrot to bring him a red mushroom. * His name was derived from the words "mustache" and "scarf". de:Schnurrbert es:Bigout Category:Characters